thebluebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Dornwich Tower
Dornwich is the large megaspire that houses the vast population of the Tar’Darii Brotherhood. It is a mega-complex nestled in the upper most north-west part of the Wildlands. While it is not the only city, it is the largest hub of human and non-human traffic beyond The Great Divide, and possibly even the rest of the world. It also doubles as a massive hub for illegal activity. This is not to say that crime runs rampant, in fact it is a rather crime-less as the enforcers of the Brotherhood stay ever vigilant to stem any who would jeopardize the integrity of Dornwich. It has a large array of sky-ports and landing piers that are teeming with traffic. The structure itself is incredibly massive, reaching immeasurably high. The tower itself is rounded into a cylindrical shape reaching high into the heavens. Various pathways and moorings protrude from the tower in all directions, serving as sky-ports for docking sky flotillas. Several kilometers below, on the ground exists an immense habitation circle housing the hundreds of millions of Tar'Darii denizens, each with their own miserable lives and jobs. While technically still apart of Dornwich Tower, it is not policed as thoroughly as the actual tower itself. Given that it is a nation of pirates, criminals, and other scum, it is only natural that without a security force to maintain the peace, crime and corruption is left unchecked. Construction Dornwich Tower is the greatest feat of human engineering the world has ever seen, and has been built on the back of hundreds of thousands of indentured servants. Construction began not too long ago. In the past decade or so, the structure went from being only a couple hundred meters high, to several thousand. This was done primarily through "indentured servants", which was a dolled up way of using slave labor. The cheap labor, coupled with arcyte and a lot of money, allowed the Plutocrats to make their dream a reality. Today, it is nothing short of an engineering marvel. Life, Work, and Misery Life in Dornwich Tower is one of "paid" slavery, long hours, and horrible living conditions. The hundreds of millions of inhabitants don't actually reside within the tower. Only the capitalist elite may call the massive structure their home. The millions of workers who go to work in the many thousands of factories all live in the immediate area surrounding the massive cylindrical tower. At the base, a massive circular habitation center home to nearly 700 million people stretches in every direction. The goods produced by this immense workforce are then shipped to the tower, where they are exported by the million or so plutocrats and other venture capitalist elite who own the monopoly over the massive sky armadas of the Tar'Darii. Only the most indentured of servants are allowed within Dornwich's walls to work in their ornate factories and massive warehouses. A hundred million of the "indentured elite" work within the Dornwich tower, making sure it runs as slick as a well oiled machine. These elite work live and die within the massive tower, never really leaving its walls for more than a couple days. Working in and for Dornwich Tower consists of 12 hour shifts at some factory producing goods to be distributed across the Brotherhood. Given it's size and production output, it is considered a Manufactory and is capable of producing extreme amounts of goods in a relatively short amount of time. These millions of low-class working citizens cannot afford to leave, nor would they want to. They have been propagandized by half-truths into believing that their conditions are the best they'll find, and that life outside Dornwich is filled with misery and death. In reality, Dornwich Tower is the epitome of misery and death. Most of its working class born, live, and die within 5km of their home. Poverty, crime, and disease run rampant through the habitation circle. While the all seeing security force is tasked with stopping criminal activity within Dornwich, it does very little to stem the corruption and criminal organizations that operate within the habitation circle.